


How J lost his Jeans

by AvaDiablo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was looking at Jun in a sceptical way.<br/>"Wait, run that by me one more time. Why exactly are you walking around in your underwear?" Jun laughed. "You don't believe me, do you. Hontou da yo! I got jumped by three women in my hotel room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How J lost his Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was actually some fun talk with fellow fans about how good MJ looks in jeans (and how good he would look with out it), so I wrote the fun part of it into a fic.

Nino was looking at Jun in a sceptical way.  
"Wait, run that by me one more time. Why exactly are you walking around in your underwear?" Jun laughed. "You don't believe me, do you. Hontou da yo! I got jumped by three women in my hotel room."  
The scepticism only increased in Ninomiya's eyes as he stared at his friend. 

There were some scratches on his stomach and some light bruising on his shoulder, but other than that he looked fine.  
"What did they want?" Nino asked, sitting on the dining room table near the kitchen, swinging his feet about as he pondered how on earth it was possible that J got jumped by women. That sure as heck never happened to him! Jun still walked around in his speedos and ripped open shirt. There were only minutes after the girls had left and Nino had shown up. He took two beers from the fridge. Jun smiled as he looked down to his dishevelled state and gave his friend a comical look.  
"My jeans, as it turns out." Nino frowned laughingly as he took the beer from his friend.  
"What? You're making this up, right?" Disbelieve was written all over his handsome smiling face. Jun shook his head as he took a sip from his beer and help up the blue digital camera, which lay on his kitchen counter.  
"Nope. They even filmed it." It was even possible for Nino to look more incredulous before grinning as he tried to imagine the whole situation. And J being always picture perfect in his outfits, even if he wasn't trying, was in his underwear.  
"What exactly what did they film?"  
Jun flashed him a smile and tried not to look too amused. He failed. And with a smirk he replied: "How they took it off."

Nino almost sprayed the sip of beer out of his mouth in shock as an involuntary image jumped into his mind with that happening. He coughed as he eyed his long time friend with some scepticism and then began to laugh.  
"What?!" Jun walked over and patted his couching friend on his back. Nino wiped the tears from his eyes from amusement.  
"They filmed how they took it off you?" Jun nodded and sighed dramatically for effect, looking grim with a half smile like he couldn't quite believe it himself.  
"I offered them fresh pairs, you know. Seeing as they were with the three of them, I thought they'd be happy if I offered all three of them a clean pair. But they didn't seem too interested in my offer." He turned thoughtful as he recalled the weird conversation which had followed his proposal.  
"And I didn't feel like stripping in front of them," he added to no one in particular remember how the girls had teased him with it, "and they really didn't trust me enough to let me change jeans in my bedroom." He looked and sounded somewhat hurt and offended. Nino shook his head in jest at that, smiling ear to ear.  
"So, they took it?"  
Jun nodded again as he sighed like the drama queen he sometimes could be, but his eyes lit up deviously.  
"Yes, they did." He couldn't help but remember how they had wrestled him to the ground and forcibly had taken his jeans off. He was kind of glad it was all they took. For all he knew, they could've taken his underwear as well as his jeans!... 

Jun didn't want to think about what could have happened. Fans were sweet and all, but there sure were some crazy people out there.  
"So, they just took your jeans and ran off?" Nino asked again watching his friend with amazement.  
Jun laughed taking another sip of beer.  
"Yeah," he claimed as he grabbed the camera and offered it to Ninomiya, "Here see for yourself."  
Nino put his bottle down and turned the camera on to find the footage. After a minute or two he started to grin.  
"It's blank," he remarked, giving it back as he smirked, "You might want to check if the memory card is still in there."  
It wasn't.

On the other side of the planet three girls were hilariously laughing at the footage of Jun who was force to take his jeans off. They couldn't believe Matsumoto didn't check for the SD-card of the camera when they offered the device in 'good faith'.  
"That was so cute!" Ericka grinned at a Jun who didn't look to happy when he was denied to retreat to his bedroom. Nica hugged her newly acquired jeans.  
"This was so worth it you guys! I'm so happy!" Ericka and Sandra laughed.  
Already new plans were laid out on the table for their next mission in Japan. Amongst the scattering of papers with diagrams, images and schedules, were the photo's of Aiba and Ohno.  
As Sandra took a sip of her drink she stared at the pictures with a devious smile. 

Better watch you're step guys. We're going to give it another go...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on FB, please find [Arashi - all over the world](https://www.facebook.com/groups/308155239382834/?fref=nf) as a group.  
> 


End file.
